A Bit of Silliness
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: Diana is near her due date, when some silliness with Alex makes everything go very fast suddenly. Poor Alex... Diana/Alex -REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Junior had been barely four months old when Diana found out that she was having her second child. In more ways than one, it was in fact her first. It would be the first time going through pregnancy and labor.

She was about thirty-eight weeks along, and did sometimes regret having wanted to feel all this for herself. She often wondered how Alex had been able to go through it, because it was scientifically proven that men's pain tolerance was a lot lower than women's. It made her feel guilty, too. She felt like she should have been there for him back then, even though he was already pretty far along when she heard the truth. She still felt very guilty about it.

Junior was a happy, calm child, whom no one ever complained about. She had only just turned one, though, so her attitude could still change extremely. Maybe when she was fifteen, she would be wearing fishnets and nagging about getting a tattoo or a lip piercing. Diana couldn't think about it.

She was huddled up into her lover's arms on the couch, watching a silly movie. The two of them had been talking about getting married after the twins's birth, but no real plans were set yet. It had been quite a shock to hear that their little family would be extended with two instead of one. Neither Alex or she had truly minded. If all of them were going to be such little angels as Junior, there may have come ten more.

"Honey, are you all right?" Alex's voice sounded, as his one hand combed through her hair, the other resting upon her expanded abdomen. He couldn't feel any walla walla bing bang in there, thus assumed that the twins must have been tired from all their activities earlier and were now finally quietly sleeping.

Diana smiled to herself before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You seem just a bit quiet to me," Alex said, looking down at her, still absentmindedly stroking her hair. She slowly lifted her head from his lap to look at him with serious eyes. "Alright," he said, holding up both of his hands in defense. "You're fine. I'm sorry for asking. I won't ask anymore."

Diana playfully poked him in the ribs. He started tickling her in return, causing her to laugh and start fidgeting, trying fruitlessly to escape, making her maternity shirt ride up to expose her protruding navel. She was simply breathless by the time Alex thought he had teased her long enough and just held her, leaning down to kiss her naked belly lovingly.

She smiled, leaning up to kiss the tip of Alex's nose. Then suddenly, her smile immediately fainted, eyes widening with an intensity that Alex couldn't grasp. She wriggled herself from the embrace of his arms, getting up and hurrying towards the bathroom while clutching her lower back with one hand, supporting her large bump with the other.

Alex just sat there looking after her in confusion for a few instants, then got up as well and followed her upstairs. "Diana, are you okay?" He wondered, finding the white bathroom door locked, which was very unusual. He quietly knocked onto the door, careful not to wake Junior, only getting groaning sounds from inside. "Diana?" Alex repeated, knocking impatiently.

"Oh damn…" it suddenly sounded from inside the bathroom.

"Diana, honey… Please open the door for me."

He could hear a small click, and felt the door handle. When he opened up, he saw Diana sitting on her knees, clutching the edge of the toilet with one hand, the other one holding onto her lower abdomen. It took a few moments for him to process their situation. Sweat pearled onto her forehead, matting some strands of honey blond hair to it.

He kneeled down next to her, hand skidding under her shirt and starting to move in gentle, repeating circles. "Alex," she panted, leaning over the edge of the toilet pot to vomit before she had much of a chance to finish. He looked at her in great worry.

And then she suddenly clenched her wet blue eyes shut, breathing fast, as a trail of amniotic fluid trickled down her legs. She was starting to panic, moving into a sitting position, causing more amniotic to flow and soak her navy blue pants, making it a little darker, creating a little puddle of clear fluid where she sat, too.

Alex looked down briefly, allowing her to squeeze his hand. He looked back up, seeing her eyes still closed, her breathing now coming in fast pants. Oh _shit_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dr. Alex Hess had in one way or another succeeded into carrying his extremely pregnant companion to their bedroom. Diana was panting heavily now, cringing in only worsening discomfort. He was seated right next to her on the edge of the bed, looking concerned.

Larry had instructed him to attempt anything to make her feel comfortable. At first, Alex's friend had been only very casual about it, telling him to get her to the emergency room; however, immediately changing his mind when being informed about Diana's water already having been broken. 'Don't do anything else but try keep her calm as possible until I arrive', it had sounded impatiently on the other side. Conversation had then ended just like that.

Diana's hand reached for his again, squeezing it; eyes wandered to his, using these few quasi painless instants between contractions, that only seemed to increase in frequency and intensity, to plead silently for him to make this abate. She tried to slowly catch her breath, for no release would come soon. These two little ones sure seemed to be in a hurry and most likely wouldn't rest until having seen that curious, mysterious life so unlike the environment of their mommy's safe womb.

"Deep breaths," Alex coached. She kept looking into his eyes, breathing along with him, until another contraction forced her eyes to shut once more, hand holding onto his harder than before. Maybe it only seemed harder, the repeating strong pressure misleading him into thinking that it did; the unpleasant process of iteration being the true cause? And maybe the very same counted for Diana?

* * *

Around four in the morning, approximately nine hours after Diana's first contraction, after having given all of herself, she finally gave birth to little Romilly, whose brother Christopher would join her forty-five minutes later.


End file.
